


A Puppy for Papy

by Germindis, idontevenknowugh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Bone Lacing, Captivity, CreepBerry, CreepSwap, Gags, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Petplay, Rape, Spanking, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germindis/pseuds/Germindis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Red gets 'roped' into helping the Swap brothers celebrate Christmas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration between your two favorite horrible people to put the Creep in Christmas. ^_^ You’re welcome. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!

He woke to darkness, muffled voices, and...vibrators. Sans wriggled, but he wasn’t sure if he was trying to free himself or push the one lodged inside him deeper. It, along with a number of smaller vibators dotted around his body, hummed away as he achieved consciousness, horny and confused. He groaned, the noise warped by the ring holding his mouth open, as his wakefulness made the sensations stronger, but not strong enough.

His magic had formed in his sleep somehow, his cock already hard and aching. Sans tried shifting again, but he was thoroughly bound. He was on his back, his legs forced up and bent, leaving him uncomfortably exposed. Moving his arms was equally unsuccessful as they were bound together in some kind of leather sleeve, held tight to his chest by a length of rope tied to a collar.

He heard laughter and the sound of dishes. Someone was nearby, outside of this--he wasn't really sure--but it just felt like a big box. As he grew more aware of his situation, his breathing grew labored and ragged. Between the constant stimulation of the vibrators and his oncoming panic attack, he could hardly think of his own name, let alone figure out just what the fuck was going on here.

Everything built up in him before breaking like a wave and dulling again, but each time it left him that much more worked up. This went on for what seemed like days. Each time Sans regained that fleeting bit of rational thought back, he tried to find some weakness in his bindings. Eventually, though, he couldn’t even manage that much, as he felt himself approaching his orgasm.

Underneath the pleasure, his soul was beating hard and fast, with a dull ache. It felt like it was being squeezed, the overflowing fear, pleasure, and panic about to burst out of it at the seams. Even as he hoped his orgasm would come soon, he was ashamed of wanting just that. Sans just wanted release, and since he didn’t seem likely to be free of his bindings anytime soon, the other kind would do.

He groaned softly as he neared the tipping point, the slight bit of movement he could manage with his pelvis repeating unconsciously as he felt it build and build until, with a cry, he came. Cum splattered up and hit the top of his box with a unsettling splat. The majority of it ended up on his bound arms and rib cage, and proceeded to slowly drip down through him.

Sans panted, glad that it was over, until he realized that the vibrators were still going. As the extreme pleasure of his orgasm faded, the constant vibration hit his over sensitive body like a sack of bricks. He whined, feeling that much more weak and useless than before.

The muffled voices grew louder, and he heard footsteps come over to where he was trapped. Unsure if the monster on the other side was friendly or not, Sans kept as still and quiet as he could manage. There was a lot of rustling and crinkling paper.

“sure i can’t start with the big one?” that voice sounded familiar to Sans. He tried to get his mind to function and place it.

“OF COURSE I’M SURE!” Sans winced at the loud voice that seemed to be right above him. No, there was no way.

“oh, alright,” the deeper, mellow voice answered, followed by the sound of paper tearing. Sans listened intently for any indication of what was going on. There was a laugh, “what’s this?”

“YOU’LL SEE! OPEN THE NEXT ONE!” More unwrapping and chit chat that did nothing to enlighten him. Eventually, he felt his container move slightly. “ALRIGHT, NOW YOU CAN OPEN IT.”

“you really went overboard this year, didn’t you, bro?” Sans’s eyelights shrunk as light suddenly flooded the small space. As they adjusted, Stretch came into focus, looking down at him with a grin slowly spreading across his face.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS, PAPY!” Blue yelled from somewhere nearby. Stretch took a moment to look over Sans. The bound monster felt the urge to shift and cover himself, but the rope didn’t allow him to do more than rock himself very slightly. His pelvis squelched uncomfortably against the cum pooled at the bottom of the box.

“it’s perfect, sans. thank you,” Stretch looked away to the left, presumably where his brother was. Sans tried to form words, but they came out as grunts, not that either of the other two were paying him any mind.

“he did make a bit of a mess in the box, though,” Stretch was saying, and suddenly Blue popped into view.

“RED, LOOK AT WHAT YOU’VE DONE!” Blue began to admonish him, wagging his finger at him like he was- “BAD DOG!”

“hut!?” Sans stared up at Blue, uncomprehending.

“I’M SORRY, PAPY. I LEFT HIM ALONE FOR TOO LONG.” Blue deflated, clearly upset. Were they talking about the cum? What did Blue expect, with the vibrators? It wasn’t like Sans had wanted to cum. He didn’t want to do any of this. For that matter, the damn things were still going.

“Hhh,” he tried to get their attention, but they continued to ignore him, retreating from the box instead.

“it’s okay, sans. not your fault. he just needs to be punished. some training, and i’m sure he’ll behave better.”

There was more laughter, and the sound of paper crinkling.

“I GUESS IT’S FINALLY A GOOD THING YOU’RE SO LAZY ABOUT WRAPPING.”

Stretch came back into view, chuckling, still looking in Blue’s direction. He reached down into the box to pick Sans up.

Seeing the hands reaching to touch him flipped Sans’s panic switch back to maximum. He jerked in the ropes, nearly lifting his back off the bottom and shaking the whole box. Stretch finally looked closer at his face.

“hey, be a good dog and take your punishment.”

Sans’ wriggling wasn’t enough to prevent Stretch from taking hold of him, or from lifting him easily out of the box and setting him down on the floor. He was still on his back, with his legs spread out and his half-erect cock in full view, dripping cum down his arms and chest. Stretch made a ‘tsk’ noise.

Sans looked away from him, to the side. Blue had taken some newspaper off of Stretch’s carelessly wrapped gifts and rolled it up. Sans gave another panicked jerk as Blue approached, but the rolled newspaper was handed into Stretch’s waiting open palm.

“YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE TO DISCIPLINE HIM, PAPY. HE SHOULD GET USED TO YOU.”

“okay, okay bro.”

Stretch lowered his arm and lightly bat the newspaper against the end of the vibrator sticking out of Sans, making Sans grunt in distress. That shouldn’t have felt good, shouldn’t make Sans’ cock bounce against his stomach in renewed excitement.

Stretch moved the newspaper lower, below where the vibrator was sticking out, and rubbed it against the fuller flesh the magic had formed there. But he wasn’t going to...he couldn’t really…

Sans needed to protest, to somehow make it known that none of this was all right and he was definitely not on board for whatever sick games they’d roped him into. All he could manage were strangled noises of indignity.

Stretch was looking down at him with one eyebrow raised.

“bad dog. no messes.”

He pulled the newspaper away, then swung it back to swat hard against where it had been rubbing Sans a moment ago. Sans had been determined not to make any noise in response, but he couldn’t hold back the surprised yelp at the force Stretch had used on him.

The stinging pain of the blow persisted as Stretch pulled his arm back again. Sans made more garbled noises in an attempt to get them to pay attention. He winced as the paper started its descent, landing on his ass with a sharp crack. He cried out, the pain that much worse as it built upon the previous hit.

He began to cry, not that Stretch seemed to care, and could only whine as the third and fourth blows landed. His flesh felt like it was on fire, and Stretch reaching down to grip it firmly didn't help. Sans arched, as far as the restraint would allow, and cried out as the sensitive flesh was squeezed and pinched.

“think he’s learned his lesson?” Stretch asked absently as he he watched Sans squirm.

“I DON’T KNOW,” Blue mused. “IT IS TEMPTING TO PAMPER A NEW PET, BUT IF YOU GO EASY ON HIM NOW, HE MIGHT END UP DIFFICULT.”

Stretch continued kneading the sensitive flesh as he considered the words. Sans stared at him, horrified by the implications. Were they planning on keeping him? He tried to look at Blue, hoping to find some clue that this was just some terrible, tasteless joke, but he could only see the barest hint of his double’s skull from his position.

He was so caught up that he didn't notice Stretch had stopped touching him, or that he had raised his hand again. The series of quick, sharp smacks, three to each cheek, made him yelp and cry out. When they were over, Stretch stood and stepped back, giving Sans a once over.

“i think that’s good. i don’t want to spook him too badly, either.” He said. Sans tracked his movement as he set down the newspaper. “it would be nice to play with him today.”

Stretch dug around a pile of wrapping paper and boxes for a while as Sans watched closely on.

“where did it go…” he muttered.

“YOU DIDN'T LOSE IT, DID YOU?” Blue chimed in, sounding disappointed. “ALREADY?”

“nope, here it is.” He straightened suddenly holding up...a tiny collar? With a tag on it? What possible use could that have? The item seemed innocuous enough to Sans, but Stretch seemed awfully pleased to find it, and that was reason enough to worry at this point.

He knelt down in front of Sans and gripped his cock, giving it a tug that had Sans gasping. Lowering his head, Stretch stared down at his member while holding it steady. The tiny collar was slipped over the tip and down the shaft, squeezing him uncomfortably as it went. He tried to squirm as the pressure of it moved down further, finally settling at the base where it quickly became painful. Stretch stroked him a few more times, which didn’t help at all.

“the perfect no-cum collar for a mess-maker like you,” Stretch said with an eerie fondness in his voice. He stroked Sans’s skull gently behind what Sans was now realizing were probably some kind of ears. Just like Blue, to obsess over the details, even when kidnapping someone.

Stretch stood back up and settled himself on the couch. He grabbed one of the boxes and rooted around inside. Out came a remote, and then another, and then two more. Sans watched as he looked between them, deciding which to use. Nervous anticipation washed through Sans. Stretch finally smiled and looked up at him.

The vibrator against his lumbar spine sped up, the buzzing noise becoming louder. Sans whined and tensed his spine, trying to move unsuccessfully. The next moment, the one to the left of his sternum joined it. His whining grew louder as the vibrators shot pleasure through his bones, straight to his cock, which bobbed as his pelvis twitched.

He stared with watering sockets at Stretch, who only smiled back, apparently content to watch him squirm. Blue walked up, holding a mug, which he handed to his brother before turning to observe Sans, as well.

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO PLAY WITH HIM,”  he commented, lifting a brow bone. Stretch laughed.

“i will, but it’s fun to watch him play on his own, too.” Stretch replied. “he’s so cute.”

“HM,” was all Blue had to say to that as he continued to stand there. After a few more moments, he turned to Stretch.

“WOULD YOU MIND IF I…?” he gestured at Sans with a little smirk. Stretch let out another laugh and leaned back, sipping his drink.

“not at all, bro.”

Blue slipped off his gloves and set them aside before approaching Sans where he lay, helpless and panting. He also pet Sans like a dog as he settled on his knees next to him, but he kept it up, stroking down his face, testing his gag for any slack. After tightening it, very unnecessarily, he continued, testing the collar and the leather cuffs. Now that his attention, as shaky as it was, was drawn to them, Sans saw that they were made to look like dog paws, because of course they were.

He moaned his way through Blue testing all of the ropes and finding them satisfactory. Then he, with horrifying cheerfulness, tickled the underside of Sans’s feet, eliciting a series of yelps and broken laugher, until Sans thought he was going to pass out. That might have even been preferable, though he shuddered to think what they might do with his body in the meantime.

Instead, Blue reached down between his legs and grabbed onto the vibrator there. He began to pull it out, real slow, while Red groaned. His magic welcomed a break after being stretched for so long, and from the insistent, low vibration.

It was thrust back in roughly before being removed again. This time, when it was shoved back in, it was vibrating much more intensely. He yelped, prompting a chuckle from the couch. In broken thoughts, snatched from the moments Blue paused for a moment with the vibrator outside of him, Sans counted. Spine. Thrust. Ribs. Thrust. Ass. Thrust. Weren’t there four remotes?

He screamed as sharp, almost painful vibrations wracked him. The sensation was so strong he couldn’t tell where it was coming from. He was going to come right then and there. But he didn’t. Bewildered, Sans felt his body fail to release, the need to building up in his pelvis to join the painful pressure of the ring. Shit.

“Helllh!” Sans called out, eyelights snapping to where Blue was grinning at him. He had given up on moving the vibrator at some point, though Sans couldn’t pick the moment out, due to the torrent of sensations moving through his body.

“DID YOU TURN ON THE SOUL ONE, PAPY?” Blue asked, looking up at Stretch. Sans fought to understand his words. Soul?

“yep. Look at how much he likes it. that was a great idea, bro.”

Did he say soul? How had he been so distracted by everything else that he hadn’t felt something attached to his soul?

“Nnnnn,” he tried to express his unhappiness with this revelation when another wave of pleasure crashed through him, turning it into a loud, needy whine. Blue turned back to him and then looked down at his cock. It twitched, desperate to release.

“OH, I KNOW THE RING IS UNPLEASANT,” he punctuated the statement by swatting something soft against his cock. Sans winced, his magical flesh extra sensitive as it swelled with the need to cum. “BUT ONCE YOU’RE PROPERLY HOUSEBROKEN, YOU WON’T NEED TO WEAR IT.”

Sans dropped his eyelights down to his cock in time to see what Blue was using, only to see brown fur flick up and slap gently against his member. It was a tail, wasn’t it? He gasped as Blue did it a few more times, giggling.

“ARE YOU A LITTLE SENSITIVE?” Blue cooed at him, mocking. Sans tried not to squirm in response. He tried not to do anything, but nothing helped.

Blue shifted so that he was kneeling in front of Sans. With a wink, he leaned down and licked the tip of Sans’s cock. Sans gave a startled buck upwards. He really didn’t want Blue to do this, but at the same time...

For a while, Blue just licked at him, quick and teasing. Sans kept whining, right on the edge of not caring anymore that he shouldn’t want it. Suddenly, the other skeleton shifted onto his knees and elbows, and promptly took Sans fully into his mouth.

Sans’s hips thrust up as much as the bonds allowed, tears streaming down his face from desperation.

“Hnnnn...nnn!”

Blue’s tongue swirled around Sans’s cock while he tugged at the charm of the ring, pulling it against the base painfully. Sans squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a keening whine. For the first time of the evening, he was glad he couldn’t speak, or might have started begging. He just wanted to come. This felt too good and he just wanted it to be _doing_ something, and god he wanted to come.

A shadow fell over Sans as Stretch stood just behind Blue, his pants unbuttoned and his expression lustful. He slowly walked forward. Sans’s whole body shuddered.

“you’re going to be a good boy, right?” Stretch asked as he began to fiddle with the rope holding Sans’s left leg bent.

Sans didn’t move. It wouldn’t work out to try to bolt now, would it? Maybe when they were finished with him he could try something.

The rope fell away, releasing his leg. When Sans didn’t struggle, Stretch reached across to his other leg, untying the rope there. Sans just let it slide to the floor too, staring up at the ceiling. As his legs stretched out to either side of Blue, his cock was released.

“READY TO PLAY, PAPY?” He asked.

That made Sans jolt. He scrunched both his legs up and attempted kicking himself away from them across the floor. Stretch caught his left leg, pulling it up sharply. Sans stopped kicking and let out a long whine. He _sounded_ like a dog.

“bad dogs don't get to come,” Stretch warned as Blue climbed to his feet and stepped away.

Sans brought his free leg up anyway, bending it over his crotch in a very poor last attempt at modesty. He shivered in Stretch’s grasp.

His other leg was released as Stretch shifted to take Blue’s spot in front of him. Sans brought the other leg in to cover himself, too.

“look, he’s shy,” the taller skeleton said with an amused chuckle.

Sans just laid on his back, shaking. He wasn’t eager to be grabbed like that again, but as painful as the erection was, now that his cock wasn’t being stimulated directly, the rest of his situation was coming clearer again. They’d taken him in his sleep, tied him up like this...they were talking about keeping him as a pet. What was going to happen to him?

Stretch reached down and slipped the vibrator out of him, stopping to drag the tip around his anus before setting it aside. Sans’s hips gave a jerk at the touch. A breathy noise came out of him that was definitely not the kind of noise he wanted to be making.

“like that, hm?” Stretch asked. “then you’ll enjoy this.” He unzipped his pants, letting them drop slightly to reveal his long orange cock.

Sans went completely stiff. He didn’t know why it shocked him, but maybe somewhere in his head, he’d thought the brothers were just planning on playing around with him. Not this. This was definitely, absolutely, not okay. He kicked his legs out again, rapidly, wildly, lurching onto his stomach and scrabbling as fast as he could.

Stretch lunged forward and grabbed his leg again, pulling him back along the rough carpet. Sans flinched as his cock was rubbed on the floor.

“he really does need to be trained.”

Blue stepped in front of Sans and gave him a smack on the head with the newspaper.

“BAD DOG! STAY!”

Sans started fully sobbing, trying to curl up into a ball. His efforts were ignored as Stretch grabbed his pelvis with one hand. Sans could feel the tip of Stretch’s cock rub against his flesh. He gave another jerk, less to escape and more simply to express his panic. Garbled noises of fear came out of his stretched mouth, drool dripping down his chin.

Stretch slid into him easily, with a long, low groan.

Sans’s back arched at the intrusion. His cock gave another needy twinge, his eyes rolling up at the sensation of Stretch sliding into him, of being filled. When Stretch was all the way in, Sans shook his head, tears still dripping from his sockets. His shoulders trembled.

He knew it was useless, but he still attempted to speak, a “hwehhh wehhh” coming out instead of “Stretch, please.”

Sure enough, Stretch ignored him and began to slowly pull out before thrusting in again.

“Ha-anngh!”

At least this didn’t hurt. At least they weren’t hurting him, right?

Except for the aching erection, still stuck with the degrading dog toy around it.

“I’LL GO CLEAN UP BREAKFAST, YOU TWO HAVE FUN.” Blue turned to walk away.

“ngh.” Stretch seated himself fully inside Sans. He paused for a moment. “he’s still got a hole, bro, if you want.” Blue stopped and turned back.

Sans shook his head again. He tried wriggling his body, but all he managed was to flop like a dying fish on land.

Blue knelt down in front of Sans. “ONLY IF YOU DON’T MIND, PAPY. HE’S YOUR PRESENT.”

“go ahead,” Stretch said, and then started to thrust again. Blue lowered his pants, pulling out his cock, without wasting a moment. He had clearly enjoyed everything up to this point.

Sans looked at the cock, then at Blue’s face. He tried so hard to get out a ‘don’t make me,’ but it came out as comprehensible as the rest of his words.

“I KNOW IT’S HARD ADJUSTING TO A NEW HOUSEHOLD, RED, BUT YOU'LL GET USED TO IT.” Blue told him. “JUST HOLD STILL.”

Blue’s cock pressed into his mouth through the ring. Sans couldn’t do anything to prevent himself from tasting it. Moving his tongue only made him lick it, and trying to make more noise resulted in Blue’s cock giving pleasured twitches.

“MM, GOOD BOY,” Blue praised. Stretch picked up the pace, wrapping one hand around Sans’s cock and jerking. Sans yelled around the dick in his mouth, his legs kicking uselessly.

Both monsters continued to use him for their pleasure. Stretch gripped his pelvis, making sure to drive as deep as he could with every thrust. Blue set his hand on Sans’s head, moaning out encouragement as Sans was pressed forward onto his cock with each movement from Stretch.

Sans gave up. His body went slack, and he accepted the treatment with only some weak whimpers coming out of his throat.

“FEELS SO GOOD,” Blue groaned. He held Sans’s skull between his hands and went deeper, hitting the back of his mouth. Sans’s whimpers turned into choked, garbled sounds.

“yeah,” Stretch grunted. He began to pull on the ring, slowly sliding it down Sans’s cock.

Sans’s pelvis jerked involuntarily, but after that he held as still as he could. He shut his eyes. Just take it off just take it off…

“I- !” Was all the warning Sans got as Blue jerked his pelvis forward and came. Sans was startled into swallowing some before he started coughing and choking on it. Blue didn't take mercy on him, pressing deep into his mouth until he was spent. Finally, he pulled out, panting. Sans hacked some cum out through the hole in the gag, then gasped for air.

“OH, RED, YOU MADE ANOTHER MESS.” Blue scolded him as he pulled up his pants. “MAYBE WE SHOULD LEAVE THE RING ON…”

Sans looked up at Blue and shook his head back and forth rapidly.

“you’re so, mm, strict,” Stretch huffed. His thrusts became sharp and erratic. He slid the ring off in one motion at the same time he began to release inside Sans.

“Hnah...ahh...anhg…!”

Sans came in hard spurts, tingles running up his spine as he dissolved in bliss. For one second the situation wiped away, and he only felt divinely good as he kept coming onto the carpet and moaning.

Stretch pulled out with a hiss and let go of Sans’s pelvis. Sans landed on the floor twitching, still releasing cum.

“PAPY! JUST LOOK AT THIS MESS! IF YOU SPOIL HIM, HE’LL NEVER LEARN.”

“heh, there’s plenty of time, bro.” Stretch shifted behind Sans. Sans rolled the rest of the way onto his stomach and immediately regretted it, feeling his own cum sticking on him.

He was left undisturbed for a few minutes while the other skeletons moved around the room, Blue complaining about Stretch never cleaning up his messes.

Sans looked at them, then at the door. He inched toward it like a worm, trying to be as quiet as possible. He crinkled over wrapping paper that was strewn about, and his body froze. He looked over at the two again. Blue continued on to the kitchen, oblivious, but Stretch was watching him with narrowed sockets.

He stalked towards Sans, who cowered into a ball, shutting his eyes. Stretch grabbed him roughly by the collar and dragged him back to the space in front of the couch.

“guess sans was right. show the least bit of leniency and you think you can get away with anything.”

Sans shook his head, whining into the gag.

“no use begging now.” Stretch let go of Sans and bent down to unbuckle the gag. It probably wasn’t smart, but Sans spoke the second it came off, if for nothing else to see that he still had a voice.

“God fuck oh my god lemme go, lemme go, jesus what’d I ever do to you-”

“for starters, you have done your best to ruin christmas, and after sans put so much effort into making everything perfect. it's his favorite holiday, you know.” Stretch hissed out in low tones.

Sans’s face was shoved down into the already cool cum on the floor.

“the very _least_ you could do is clean up your mess so he doesn't have to.”

Sans turned his head so his cheek was on the floor instead. The cum smeared along his mouth as he turned.

“Christm--what the _fuck_ what the fuck are you-” He searched Stretch’s eyes for some sign that he was even the least bit sane. “What the _fuck-”_

Stretch was frowning at him, expression completely serious. It darkened as he spoke, and Stretch reached over to grab something, keeping one hand on his head.

“bad dog,” was all he said, and the rolled up newspaper landed on Sans’s sacrum sharply. Sans cried out, trying to shy away from the pain. Stretch cursed under his breath and increased the pressure on his head. Sans scrabbled his legs out behind him.

“No--stop, stop!”

“are you going to start behaving?”

Sans choked. “I just-” He gave in and sobbed once, his shoulders shaking, and the rest of his words came out thick. “I just wanna go home, please lemme go home, Stretch, come on, please, this is _crazy._ ”

Stretch knelt down and stroked Sans’s skull.

“this is your home now. blue and I will take very good care of you. there are just a few ground rules.”

“No...no! You’re nuts!” Sans lurched away, trying for escape again. Stretch yanked his collar, right back into the cum. Sans wriggled what he could of his body. “Don’t-!” He coughed at the taste of cum.

A series of blows landed all along his pelvis and femurs.

“Ahh!” Sans curled in from the pain, but that just made the cum rub over his face as it moved along the floor. “S-stop…”

“happily, once you clean up your mess.”

“You…” Sans didn’t even try to stop from crying anymore, words interrupted by ugly, blubbering sobs as tears spattered the carpet to mix with the cum. “You m-made me do this! You _made_ me!”

“i’m waiting…” Stretch rubbed the newspaper along Sans’s legs. Sans flinched.

That was it. It didn’t matter if this was fair or not; it was happening.

Sans slowly turned his face to the floor and gave it a lick. He stayed frozen like that, shuddering.

“good boy,” Stretch’s tone wasn't any friendlier, but the newspaper moved away.

Sans wept into the carpet, licking at it between sobs.

“that’s a good boy,” Stretch continued to murmur while he went back to petting Sans. “be sure to get it all.”

Sans pressed his tongue into the floor, trying to make sure at least no more cum could be seen. Just let it be over.

Stretch started petting along his spine as Blue walked up.

“OH! YOU GOT HIM TO CLEAN IT UP!” He said, voice bright.

“yeah, i’ll take his training seriously, bro. sorry.” The hand on his back wiggled Sans slightly.

Sans stopped licking and curled into himself, hiccoughing between heaving breaths.

“You can’t d-do this to me…”

Blue laughed and pat him on the head before walking away again. Stretch pulled Sans up into his arms, cradling him on his back. Sans whimpered, but didn’t try struggling again.

“change is hard, red, but I think you’ll be very happy here. eventually.”


	2. Ball Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuing adventures of Red in CreepSwapLand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really dumb idea I had while we were writing the Christmas fic, and Leech is my constant enabler. But then, I think it’s only fitting for me to end the year with some nice, weird, horrible porn.
> 
> A whole bunch of you wanted a continuation. I’m pretty sure this isn’t what you were talking about, but here it is anyways. 
> 
> Happy New Years!

Sans was tied up into as tight of a ball as his aching joints would allow. Over the past week, Stretch and Blue had found ever more creative ways to tie him up and make him suffer at their hands, somehow. Christmas had been a pretty high bar.

This one was probably the worst of the lot. He was curled forward, forced to hold the positions by a short rope which connected his collar to his pelvis. Every time he attempted to adjust and get rid of the kinks in his spine, the rope rubbed against his pelvic arch and left him gasping. His legs were tied up, tight to either side of his rib cage, and his arms had been tied so that they wrapped around each leg. Like he was doing a cannonball…onto Stretch’s dick, apparently.

Blue was using his, honestly frightening, control of blue magic to hover Sans above Stretch’s lap. The tall skeleton was amusing himself by randomly grabbing ribbons and tugging on them. He gave the one that ran up to the left side Sans’s ribs a firm tug, making Sans cry out and try to wriggle in the iron grip of Blue’s magic. His pussy, which had formed a while back, tightened, and he felt it grow even wetter.

The happy-go-lucky little bastard had not been able to pass up the opportunity to go the extra mile. Once Sans was thoroughly tied, Blue had laced ribbons throughout his bones in blue, orange, and silver. They went through his arms and legs, up and down his ribs, and even wove through his bound phalanges. Each one had a long tail that draped down to where Stretch now sat, using them to tease him mercilessly. The worst, though, was the long gold ribbon that crisscrossed its way down his entire spine and through his sacrum.

Stretch hadn’t touched that one yet, but just from what he’d went through when Blue laced it, Sans knew it would be trouble. Stretch seemed to be saving it. It would be hard to miss, but he had ignored it all together, even when complimenting Blue on his ‘arts and crafts’ project. Sans had glowered at that, but the ring gag had made a reappearance, and he knew his garbled speech would be ignored as well.

“IT’S ALMOST TIME, DID YOU WANT TO GET STARTED?” Blue asked, as he stood from where he sat next to Stretch, watching NTT.

“Sure,” Stretch replied. He spread his legs and unzipped his pants. Sans looked helplessly down at him, not even able to move his head to look away. The orange cock came out mostly erect, and, after a few pumps from Stretch, it was standing tall and proud. Sans whined at the sight, well aware where that was going.

Blue walked away, and then back, before resetting on the couch. Sans saw Stretch sneak of sip of…something, before he began to rotate, Blue facing him away from Stretch. He could still see that damn cock, though, and would get to watch whatever they had planned for him unfold. Joy.

“….to countdown for us, the most beloved robot in the underground, Napstablook!” Said Napstablook himself, to the, probably fake, cheers on the screen, and one very enthusiastic shout from Blue right next to them.

Stretch chucked and Sans felt him play with the gold ribbon. He didn’t pull it, just wiggled it around some so it rubbed against his sacrum and coccyx. Sans moaned, the stimulation shooting straight to his already dripping magic.

“I think Red is all red-y to go.” Stretch said, which made Blue groan and, by the sound of it, give his brother a little smack. For a sickening moment he felt the blue magic dispel, and then his soul was grabbed by Stretch’s. Amazing how much trouble they would go through for this shit.

“NABSTABLOOK IS STARTING.” Blue shushed.

“TEN!” Sans felt himself lower slightly, the sudden movement making his soul lurch.

“NINE!” A little further. Sans felt the ribbons on both sides of his ribs move, and he moaned even louder.

“EIGHT!” It was clear that he was moving down the with the count, which meant he knew exactly when he would be impaled by Stretch. Panic made him thrash, and he pulled up on the rope to his pelvis, ending his struggle with a shameful groan of pleasure.

“SEVEN!” A tug on the gold ribbon, right when he was distracted. The slightly rough feel of the material shifting over all of his vertebrae at once made him arch in pleasure, or it would have, if he hadn’t been tied up. Instead, it made him yank at the rope, much harder than before. He screamed and shook as pleasure and pain shot through him.

“SIX!” Stretch ran a digit along the lips of Sans’s pussy in a long stroke, ending by flicking his clit. All that got him was a muffled groan, as Sans was still overwhelmed from the last ordeal.

“FIVE!” He was close enough for Stretch to reach around and slip the digit into his mouth, moving it around against his tongue and making sure he got a good taste of himself.

“FOUR!” Sans watched as his pussy hovered directly above Stretch’s dick. The taller monster thrust upwards slightly, the tip of his cock probing just barely into his folds.

“THREE!” Blue stood up and shouted along with the countdown. Sans felt his opening slip over Stretch’s cock. He watched as the head disappeared inside of him, and then stopped.

“TWO!” He sunk deeper onto Stretch’s cock. Stretch groaned behind him as did so. Sans’s magic spread easily for the intrusion, extremely aroused and slick. He flushed at the sense of satisfaction he felt as he was slowly filled.

“ONE!” Sans was almost all the way down. He wiggled, prompting a moan from Stretch. He was so close.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Stretch brought Sans down the rest of the way, thrusting up at the same time, and driving deep into his pussy. Sans gasped and jerked, rope tugging on his pelvis again. He came as Stretch toasted with Blue, making him groan and shiver where he sat, unmoving, on the taller monster’s cock.

Stretch threw back his champagne and handed off the glass to Blue before he dispelled his blue magic and grabbed Sans physically.

Sans was shoved onto his back on the side of the couch opposite Blue, and Stretch began thrust into him roughly. Sans whimpered and bounced along with the thrusts, still unable to do anything but watch himself be violated.


	3. Chapter 3

Not being able to stand up wasn't something Sans would have thought would bother him much. The metal cage the brothers kept him in that night—the 'kennel'—was only tall enough that he could lie down or sit up. If it were voluntary, he'd happily take all the time off his feet he could get, but as it was, his knees had never felt so itchy before. He found his legs jolting occasionally with an irritated energy he wasn't used to.

As soon as he heard footsteps approach outside the room, he did his best to settle down. Stretch had given him the most unnerving looks yesterday, and Sans wasn't eager to test his luck now.

Although, what had he expected? Sans could hear his own, real brother...just downstairs, through the door, interrogating Blue about Sans's whereabouts. Rescue had been so very, very close. Of course Sans had made all the noise he could before Stretch overpowered him.

The door swung open slowly, ominously. 

“Calmed down some, now that you’ve spent the night in your kennel?” It was Blue who walked in, but the look he gave Sans was just as sharp as Stretch’s. “I know having guests can be exciting, but that’s not how we behave.”

He walked over and opened the kennel, immediately reaching in and grabbing Sans’s collar.

Sans didn't struggle, too wary after his pitiful failed escape attempt his first night here.

So the kennel was meant as punishment? Sans found himself conflicted between the idea of trying to lay low to avoid more of this discomfort, and the thought of his brother coming back. If it happened again, Sans wouldn't stay quiet just to please Stretch and Blue, would he? They were sick in the head. It wouldn't make a difference if he played along with them or not.

Blue pulled him out of the cage. He wasn’t rough about it, but tugged at him insistently until he was out of the kennel.

“Papy is waiting for us downstairs, come on.”

Sans shuffled along after. Maybe, at the very least, if he did what they wanted for now, they'd take the gag off him. His jaw was getting so sore from it being on overnight that he wasn't sure if he'd be able to talk if he tried.

Blue led him down to the living room, where Stretch was sitting. He didn’t look all that concerned with where they were or weren’t, however, sipping coffee and flipping through a magazine.

Sans wasn't really sure what was expected of him, and he wasn't eager to get Stretch's attention. He waited by Blue, unable to help a glance in the direction of the front door.

“Are you taking this seriously?” Blue asked. Stretch looked up with a smirk and closed the magazine.

“Yeah, yeah.” He stood, turning to face them. “Just killing time.”

Blue sighed, but pulled Sans forward a little further, finally releasing his hold next to Stretch.

Taking it seriously? Sans looked up into Stretch's face. Taking what seriously? Were they going to try to 'train' him more, like Blue kept nagging?

Stretch pet Sans, his hand heavy as it dragged across his skull.

"You were a bad boy yesterday, Red," he said with overacted disappointment. He was still smiling. "And bad boys need to be disciplined."

Sans couldn't help a hard shudder. Stretch looked too pleased at the idea of discipline. Still, if Stretch was going to be an ass to him anyway—Sans ducked away from his petting, baring his teeth as well as he could over the gag. Sans regretted that bit immediately; his jaw grew impossibly more sore.

“That’s what you get for not training him,” Blue said smugly when Stretch gave Sans a dirty look.

“Right,” Stretch grumbled, hooking a  few fingers through the collar and pulling Sans more roughly over to the couch. “Sit,” he demanded.

With the shock of his capture worn off, Sans found himself less than inclined to go along with the brothers' stupid games. He stayed stiffly standing in front of the couch, glaring back at Stretch.

“Don’t,” Stretch glanced at Blue before focusing on Sans again. “Red, sit.” He pulled down on the collar, hard enough to unbalance Sans, but not quite enough to force him down.

Feeling particularly bold and particularly angry, once Sans tripped and regained his footing he stood up straight and flipped Stretch the bird right in his face.

“Oh fuck no,” Stretch grabbed Sans’s arm, pulling down on it sharply. “Bro, would you get the—”

“Here,” Blue held out the paw cuffs while he grabbed Sans’s other arm.

Sans yelled into the gag, yanking as hard as he could against their grip, but together the brothers managed to shove his hands in the sleeves and buckle them closed, trapping them so he couldn’t use his hands or even separate his arms.

“That’s better,” Stretch mused, “But I get the feeling we’ll need more than that. He reached over to the side table and grabbed a leash, attaching it to Sans’s collar.

Sans stubbornly yanked against the collar too, more for show than anything else. No matter how much of a fight he put up, he couldn't stop the fear creeping up his spine. Once all this stupid fanfare was done, Stretch was going to...do something to him.

“Let’s start with something more simple,” Stretch wrapped the leash around his hand, keeping it tight enough to pull against Sans. “Kneel.”

Sans just continued to glare defiantly up at Stretch.

Hands on the back of his knees made them bend so that he fell forward.

“This is how you kneel,” Blue admonished, putting his hands on Sans’s shoulders to hold him there. Stretch’s crotch was right in front of his face now, and it was obvious he was enjoying this at least.

Sans cringed away from the bulge.

"Mm!"

“Kneeeeel,” Stretch said slowly, as though demonstrating the word for Sans. Blue giggled, leaning forward and putting his full weight on Sans. Sans was bent over further, his joints already complaining about the abuse.

“Do you understand?” Stretch asked, stepping closer so his crotch was pressed against Sans’s face. “Nod if you do.”

Sans had enough stubbornness to keep resisting, but the thought of having his face mashed repeatedly into Stretch's stiffie until he 'understood' got him to give a small, reluctant nod against him.

"Good boy," Stretch pet him some more, "Now sit."

He was already being forced to kneel with Blue leaning on him. What the fuck was Stretch expecting?

Sans stayed in place.

“Let’s just get on with the real discipline,” Blue whined and stood. “I have _proper_ monster training later. Red, I’m going to be a visitor.”

Stretch backed away from Sans, sitting on the couch. He took a moment to adjust his pants before nodding along.

“Let’s see if you can learn to behave.”

Sans clenched his fists inside the leather sleeve.

Blue went into the kitchen and then came back out, his walking exaggerated.

“Hello, can you help me? My pants are too tight,” He yelled, his voice pitched low.

Sans backed up a step in alarm. Maybe if he ran hard enough, he could pitch himself fully through the window.

"Red," Stretch tightened the leash. "Stay."

Blue kept up his act, swaggering exaggeratedly into the room.

"Can I pet your dog?" he asked, reaching for Sans.

Oh hell no.

Sans pulled as hard as he could to keep his head out of range of Blue's ridiculous overacting.

"No," Stretch pulled him back, rolling up the magazine with his free hand. "Let him pet you."

Sans was having just about enough of this all, and even the threat of being beaten like a dog wasn't enough to curb his growing anger at this treatment.

With as much force as he could gather on the short leash, he kneed Blue in the crotch.

"Bro!" Stretch yelled as Blue bent over with a cry of pain, gripping his pelvis. Sans was yanked onto the couch and manhandled onto his knees, his face pressed into the dingy fabric.

Sans grunted, bucking and tossing against Stretch. The more difficult he made this for them, the better.

Stretch let go of his head, using his hands to force Sans's legs together and wrapping one arm around them. Sans put up as good a fight as he could, but without the use of his arms, and with Stretch's superior reach, it wasn't much.

Once Stretch had managed that, the leash was pulled, forcing Sans to arch back. Stretch grunted, shifting Sans's legs back as well, and Sans could feel the cord wrap around his ankles.

No. Fuck. This was where Sans started paying for being an idiot. He knew he couldn't get away, but he wriggled and yelled until his throat was as sore as the rest of him.

Stretch didn't pay him any mind, pulling Sans's legs back as far as he could and hastily tying off the leash. He pulled on the knot a few times himself before finally stepping back with a sigh.

"Fuck you," he growled. "Sans, you alright?"

"Yeah," Blue still sounded a little weak. "This calls for a heavier hand, Papy."

"Mm," Stretch agreed wordlessly, and Sans heard him walk away. When he came back, he dropped things onto the couch. Hard plastic clacked against bone as one of the eggs from before was taped to the inside of his pelvic inlet.

For some reason, the little vibrator was the thing that broke through the waves of anger and spite with a cold wash of fear. Sans stopped wriggling abruptly, holding achingly still as he was struck mentally with the hard reminder of what was going to happen to him. Of what the brothers had already done. He almost choked on the gag, lost in an unwelcome drop into memories of being filled and tormented, of the stink of his own cum settling into carpet and rubbing on his face, on his tongue.

“Done? Think you’re gonna like this next part?” Stretch asked, and his weight stretched Sans’s aching joints a little more as he leaned over him. “You won’t.”

A whimper of fear bubbled in Sans's throat.

Stretch withdrew, taping another egg to Sans’s pubis. The last took the last third of his inlet, placing them all unnervingly close together.

Sans tried moving his head to look, but the leash wouldn't give.

“Bro, would you like to do the honors?” Stretch asked.

“I’d be delighted,” Blue responded, his voice back to sickly sweet.

All three vibrators turned on, on what had to be their highest setting, sending competing shockwaves through the sensitive bone.

Sans yelled, though a garbled noise and a line of spit were all that made it through the gag. The stimulation was so overwhelming it was already forcing tears from his sockets, his legs yanking so hard in protest he thought he might break them in the restraints.

He could hear laughter, and then the vibrations died down.

"Did you not like that, Red?" Stretch asked, sitting on the couch in front of him.

Sans couldn't do much but shiver all over. He shut his eyes tight, trying to think about anything but the other two monsters, trying to pretend he was somewhere else.

Stretch scooted over, lifting Sans's head slightly to shift his lap under it. The warmth coming from Stretch’s pants was unmistakable.

The vibrators were turned back up.

Sans's whole body was wracked with more helpless, muffled screams. The sensation was too extreme to tell if it was even pleasure or pain. Either way, it was altogether too much, and Sans could feel Stretch's lap getting wet from his tears.

There was movement by his head and something hard and hot pressed against his crying face.

"Give him a second, bro, or I'm never going to get it in," Stretch laughed.

Impossibly, Sans felt his own cock form from the torture, and that only made the buzzing worse. He thrashed desperately.

The vibrators turned down, but not off.

“Oh wow, he did like that,” Blue laughed. “Or maybe he’s excited to suck you off.” The gag was loosened and gradually slipped free from Sans’s mouth.

Sans coughed hard, willing his voice to work as soon as possible.

"Hhh- hurts- still hurts," he whined, wriggling his pelvis to find an angle that could lessen the continuous discomfort of overstimulation.

“Oh no,” Stretch said, tone heavily sarcastic. “I suppose if you want it to stop hurting, you better be good...”

His dick was nudged closer to Sans’s face.

Sans ground his teeth.

"If it hurts, I might bite."

“You wouldn’t do that,” Stretch replied, though he didn’t sound fully confident. “That would be incredibly stupid of you.”

He grabbed Sans’s skull, pushing a couple of fingers into his mouth, right up against the joint.

Sans gagged. He hadn't even meant it as a threat—more as a warning. If they turned the vibrators all the way up now, he might either break his teeth or slice through Stretch's magic.

"We could always test him," Blue suggested, and the couch by Sans's legs dipped. A hand wrapped around his coccyx and tugged.

Sans had been bracing himself for more pain, but that was the first touch of the day that felt genuinely good. He moaned uncomfortably around the fingers jammed in his mouth, his cock giving an interested twitch against the couch cushion.

“He’s really into it,” Blue snorted, squeezing the bone.

“Not much of a punishment, then. I thought you wanted to be strict.” Stretch used his hold to lift Sans’s head and position it above his cock.

Sans whined. As much as it would serve Stretch right, he didn't actually particularly want to find out what it would feel like if he accidentally bit down, or what the consequences would be.

“Oh, it will be,” Blue replied ominously, his voice never losing its cheerful chirp.

"Ahh—haugh—!" Sans mouthed around the fingers, wiggling in their grip, still hoping he could get something done about the pain building in his pelvis from its continued vibration.

That didn’t seem to be on either of the brother’s minds. Stretch lowered Sans’s head so his mouth enveloped the member. Blue had abandoned his coccyx and was doing something that involved crinkling paper.

"Mm," was about as much as Sans managed to complain. He hadn't really had the chance, in their first assault, to fully notice how much he hated tasting either of their cocks.

“Oh,” Stretch moaned, his hips thrusting up off the couch a little, but the angle was awkward, so his cock just managed to rub along the top of Sans’s mouth.

Sans fought against his revulsion to hold as still as possible. He just wanted to get this over with, without inviting more mistreatment.

“This isn’t—” Stretch grumbled and pulled Sans off of him long enough to switch to kneeling on the couch. He stuffed it right back in, now in a position to hump Sans’s face and hit the back of his mouth.

Sans's body gave another jerk of revolt as he attempted to squash his gag reflex and take his mind away from what was happening all at once. He wasn't at all successful.

“Hey, Papy, look,” Blue talked over Stretch’s moan, and it morphed into a breathless laugh.

“Perfect.” 

Whatever Blue had been preparing back there, Sans preemptively flinched, his legs and pelvis flopping together like an unwieldy fish tail.

Right as Stretch jammed his cock as deep as it would go into Sans's mouth, something hard hit his pelvis, right along his inlet with a smack.

Sans gave a startled yell. He couldn't even wince from the hit with the way he was bound. If Blue kept hitting him like that, Sans didn't think he could control his reactions for long.  

He let his teeth sink in just a warning little nip into the base of Stretch's cock.

“Ow, fuck, Sans!” Stretch yelped and pulled out. “He actually fucking bit me.” 

“Bad dog!” Blue scolded him, and spanked him three more times.

Sans yanked his arms in the restraint, as if he could duck and cover from the blows. His jaw flapped before he was able to get words to work.

"Please not...both...I can't." He wriggled his pelvis, where the toys were still buzzing, irritating his over-sensitive bones. "I can't do all of...it...it hurts..."

“This,” Blue smacked him a few more times, “is supposed to hurt. But don’t worry, you can have Papy’s dick back soon.”

“Like hell,” Stretch muttered.

“It’s all part of the training,” Blue said dismissively.

Sans could actually feel his throat tighten with barely held back tears. He'd prefer just about anything over them getting him to cry again, but the unfairness of it all made it difficult to keep it together. His jaw trembled.

The vibration started to increase again, between spanking, while Blue kept on talking.

“This is because you’ve been bad. Tell me what you did wrong, Red, and we can stop.”

With a twang of humiliation, Sans realized he was already set to throw in the towel. They were clearly willing to hurt him beyond what he could take, and just what Blue had going now was approaching unbearable.

"I—" Sans gasped in pain. "—kicked you."

“There’s one,” Blue sang, and there wasn’t another smack. Instead the vibrations lessened.

One? Of what he'd done wrong. Desperate for more relief, Sans kicked his brain into gear.

"I flipped off Stretch. I...I didn't...cooperate."

“Also true. One more!” The eggs were turned down a bit more.

Sans had thought 'didn't cooperate' covered everything else he did. What else was there? Was it something that would only occur to Blue? Starting to panic, Sans tossed around, whimpering.

"I...what did I...?" What was the first thing Blue said when he got him out of the kennel today? "...visitors...? I was...I..." Sans choked on his attempt to put to words what they were mad about, caught up thinking of how _close_ the boss had been yesterday, Sans could've gone home—

instead of finishing speaking, Sans sobbed.

"What was that?" Blue spanked him again, the one hit harder and sharper than the last several.

Sans sobbed again, and after that he couldn't stop himself.

"I m-m-miss...hi-im...I miss...home...I wanna...go...home..."

“Red,” Stretch rejoined the torture, apparently over his injury. “Don’t be silly. You are home.”

Sans cried even harder at that, wishing more than anything that he could curl up into a ball and hide his ugly bawling face.

“There, there,” Stretch started petting him. “We’ll take good care of you. The training seems hard, but after you’re done you’ll love it here.”

“Papy!” Blue groaned. “You can’t give in every time he starts crying.”

“It’s just so cute,” Stretch cooed.

Sans shuddered at the touch, shutting his eyes tight. Stretch went from cussing him out, to shoving his cock down his throat, to this? Sans swallowed down another plea to go home. It was pointless to try to reason with them, or appeal to their nonexistent decency. Sans's only hope would be his brother finding out where he was. In the meantime...

"I didn't...behave...when there was a visitor," Sans sniffled.

"That's right!" Blue sounded surprised.

"See, being nice works sometimes," Stretch teased and got back on to the couch with his crotch in front of Sans. "Turn those things off. It's still a little tender." He had his cock out still, and was stroking it back to erect.

Great, so this was his reward. The idea of it going back in his mouth was so incredibly unappealing that he was tempted to just make a pussy and offer it up instead. But then, Sans's pelvis trembled at the thought of more stimulation.

At least the eggs actually were turned off. The moment they were, Stretch shoved his crotch into Sans’s face expectantly.

Sans reflexively grit his teeth. He concentrated, letting his pussy form in his pelvic inlet and gasping as he felt it fill out space. His cock was still formed too, despite everything that had happened, and now his hips were trembling harder than ever. Still, he wiggled them as best he could, peering up to give Stretch a hopeful look.

"My...my jaw's really...sore. Could...?"

“Ooh, what’s this?” Blue sounded too pleased. Something hard, cold, and flat pressed up against the newly formed magic.

Sans froze. All he'd managed was to present a way for them to fucking spit roast him again. He choked on another wet cry.

“Hey, he offered it to me,” Stretch snapped jealously and got up off the couch. Blue snorted but did the same, making room for the switch.

Sans felt a wash of pure relief, wriggling his hips again like he was confirming what Stretch said, and hated himself for it a moment after.

Blue replaced Stretch in front of Sans, but he didn’t seem to have the same interest in his mouth. He was frowning, his arms crossed.

Stretch wasted no time, sinking into Sans with a groan.

Sans let out a pained whine—he hadn't thought this through well enough. He was only barely wet, the friction from Stretch's entry just adding to the other discomforts around Sans's pelvis.

It didn't bother Stretch, who set into motion right away. His hands held Sans mostly steady, but the thrusts still jerked him across the couch slightly.

Blue glanced over at Sans, the magazine tapping against his leg.

The thrusting was starting to get Sans to cry out each time. It burned, and getting used while Blue looked like he was primed to hurt him at a moment's notice wasn't doing anything to arouse Sans into getting wetter. A few aching cries of distress in, and the tears were already flowing again from pain alone.

Blue's expression eased, a smile breaking out. He pet Sans's skull once and then turned to sit back against the arm of the couch so he could watch.

Sans shut his eyes so he didn't have to look at Blue...watching this. It was still going, and it was about all he could take.

"Stretch, please," Sans gasped. "Hurts..."

"This is a punishment, you know," Blue said cheerfully, "for a bad little doggy."

"Hehe, feels damn good to me," Stretch grunted, only speeding up.

"Ahh! Augh!" Sans felt his whole body tensing against the assault, and that only made the pain worse. "Please...please!"

“Damn... so tight...” Stretch’s thrusting grew more frantic.

The pain became so intense that Sans couldn't even speak anymore, and crying caused a sharp stab from his magic clenching. He ended up wheezing, praying for Stretch to get it done with soon.

It didn’t take Stretch much longer, thankfully. His hips slowed, and Sans could feel hot liquid gush into him.

The cum flowing in just made Sans feel queasy. He badly wanted to set his head down, something, anything to ease the swirling mess of sickness and aches. All he could do was sob harder, and that worsened the soreness everywhere.

“Mmm,” Stretch finished and slid out. “Good boy,” he teased and got up off the couch. “You want a turn? He’s still good and tight.”

“I thought it was ‘yours’?” Blue snarked back, but he stood.

“I didn’t mean it, Bro, sorry.”

"Please! Not...more, I...learned my...lesson, please it. Hurts so much..."

“Learned your lesson?” Blue asked suspiciously. “Alright, I’m your precious baby brother, who you miss _so much_.” He leaned down and looked Sans in the sockets.

“Hey Stretch,” He did the awful impression again.

“What does a good doggy do?” He returned to his normal voice.

Sans shut his eyes, speaking in a rasp.

"Stay...stay quiet and...hold still..."

The leash was untied from his ankles, letting his spine straighten.

Sans gasped at the change, only stretching his legs enough to ease some of the soreness, wary of moving too much.

“Red, my only family,” Blue did the impression, “has gone missing. Will you help me find him?”

“Of course, I’ll do everything I possibly can,” Stretch replied, not really holding back laughter.

"Gh—" Sans had to fight to keep his crying quiet, curling himself into a ball and tucking his legs in. He ended up softly weeping into his knees.

A hand started petting him again, this time down his spine. They were long, slow pets, like they were trying to comfort him.

“That’s a good dog,” Stretch said warmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come tell us what you think, in the comments here or on tumblr:
> 
> Uggy ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh)|[Tumblr](http://idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh.tumblr.com/))   
>  McLeech ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Germindis/pseuds/Germindis)|[Tumblr](https://germindis-leechlamp.tumblr.com/))


End file.
